Ciem 2 (2005 webcomic)
|image= |caption= Ciem 2 main menu. |continuity=Earth-G3.1 |genre=Superhero, Action, Soap Opera, Sci-Fi, Spy Thriller |format=DSHW Machinomic / Photocomic |author=David Stiefel |dshwversion=1.0 |automation=Manual |codelanguage=XHTML 1.1 Transitional CSS 2.1 |moddingsites=Mod The Sims |lightingconfighacker=GunMod |gamesused=''The Sims 2'' |expansionsused=''University'' |status=Canceled |brainstormyear=2005 |publisher=Dozerfleet Comics |drsrating= Stylized action violence & brief sensuality. |predecessor=''Ciem'' |successor=''Ciem 3: Curse of the Millipede'' }} Ciem 2 is a canceled 2005 Sims 2-based DSHW machinomic created by Dozerfleet Productions. It was to be the second story in the trilogy of machinomics about the fictional superhero Ciem, and the third story of the Gerosha Chronicles. It was abandoned in 2006 to make way for a different take on Candi's origins, in the Despair Gerosha version of ''Ciem''. Plot Two years after the first story's events, Candi and Donte are piecing their lives together and plotting to marry. Candi is still haunted by Denny's memory, however, as well as the prospect that he might be alive somewhere. Donte also reveals that he has cancer. Meanwhile, the Hebbleskin Gang plot to steal the notorious "Ming-Yo" out from under the Chinese government—and frame Miriam Flippo for it! They also plan to get their hands on the missing Queen Illaka Ruby. Steve McLaine, a scientist who is dating Miriam, finds himself being blackmailed by Hebbleskin affiliate Melvin Markus. Candi must jump into action as Ciem once again, this time to protect her sister from a dangerous international caper that threatens to literally mushroom out of control. Making matters worse, Denny, now under a Hebbleskin AI control program turning him into the evil "Dr. Leone," transforms a Hebbleskin Gang victim named Simon Aardvonius into the termite-hungry "Captain Aardwulf." This new foe knows no limits to getting what he wants—and he believes Miriam holds the secret to his ultimate treasure! He soon betrays the Hebbleskins and murders Denny, setting out to serve his own agenda. It's up to Dirbine's orange-suited defender to find a way to protect her sister from a world gone mad. Joining the complicated mix are Chinese MSS Black Rat, Stung Hornet, and Tin Dragon; CIA agents Betty Harmin and Vienna Dockler, and more. Characters Heroes * Candi Levens / Ciem * Donte McArthur / Emeraldon * Miriam Flippo / Sniperbadger * Vienna Dockler * Betty Harmin Villains * Simon Aardvonius / Captain Aardwulf * Melvin Markus * Agent Shing "Black Rat" Xú * Agent Mingmei "Stung Hornet" Chéng * Agent Wen "Tin Dragon" Dù * Duke Arfaas Hebbleskin * Denny Levens / Dr. Leone Supporting characters * Steve McLaine * Angie Levens * Stan Flippo * Shalia Flippo * Marissa Hood * General Xiang Locations * Dirbine * Viron * Farrenville * Alaska * China Trivia In the 2005 version of this story, Vienna had children. This subplot was abandoned later in the 2009 version. The original use of them was a reference to Jennifer Garner's character in Alias having a child, an unnecessary detail. Aard's dialog is a combination of that of Doc Ock from Spider-Man 2 and Gollum from Lord of the Rings. His speech would become less Ock-like and more Gollum-like as the story progressed. Melvin Markus being able to find the McLaines so easily was never really explained, hence the Lloyd Kolumn subplot in 2009. Vienna Dockler is a parody of Jennifer Garner as Sydney Bistrow in Alias. Her last name comes from a previous misunderstanding. Sydney's last name was once thought by the Dozerfleet founder to be "Porter," not "Bistrow." Since ships in a port are near a dock, the name "Dockler" made sense. The nickname "Vienna" is used for Valerie Dockler because of Vienna, Aust''ria''. This was to parody the idea of "Sydney" as in Sydney, Austr''alia''. See also * Ciem (2005 webcomic) * Ciem 2 (2009 webcomic) * Ciem: Nuclear Crisis * Ciem in various media * Sodality: Determination, which borrows plot elements Category:Projects from 2005 Category:Canceled projects Category:Ciem media Category:Works set in Gerosha Prime